A special Quest
by The Sub-zero14
Summary: The sequel to my story Forever together literally


A special quest

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

I started laughing at what CeCe had just said. It had been a couple of years since the whole thing with Deuce, CeCe, Ty, Tinka, and Gunther had discovered they were demigods. Tinka and Gunther had lost their accents so they talked like normal Americans. Rocky and I are still dating CeCe and Deuce are dating Tinka and Ty are dating and Gunther and a girl named Janice are dating. We were on a quadruple date. My arm was around Rocky's shoulder. I looked at her and I couldn't look away. She looked like a freaking angel (I know kinda corny). Finally I looked away and everyone was staring at us. "What" I said. "You were staring at her for 3 minutes" Ty said. "Wow new record" I said. "Yep" Deuce said. The weird thing is that all of the boys are 18 and all of the girls are 17. "Hey you guys want to see a movie" Gunther offered. "Yeah" we all said. "How about I am number four" I suggested. "Yeah I heard that movie was awesome" Deuce said. We're at a mall. We walked to the movie theater inside the mall and it was playing I am number four. We bought our tickets and walked into the movie theater. All of the couples shared one thing of popcorn and two different sodas. We found our seats and the movie started. I kept hearing a noise behind me and I turned around. A 16 year old was playing a game on his phone. I looked at him took his phone and threw it at the wall. It didn't brake but the kid was mad. "You don't want to make me mad" I told him and turned back around. At the halftime mark Rocky leaned her head on my shoulder. We were at the part were they are at the school and number six is fighting the mogs in the hallway. A while later the movie was over and all of us walked out hand in hand. After we threw our stuff away we all walked inside a pizza place. We all sat together in one booth I know it must be a big booth but hey it worked out. We ordered our pizza's and waited for them to come out. Rocky leaned into my shoulder like she always does. "Where are our pizza's I'm starving" Ty said. Rocky and I went to the counter to see what was going on. I saw our pizza sitting on the counter next to the person that is suppose to give us our food which is a girl and the chef which is a guy making out. "Hey can we have our pizza" I shouted. The chef grabbed it and threw it on the counter and went back to making out with the girl. I grabbed our pizza and walked back to the table. I sat down "Finally what took them so long" Deuce exclaimed. "A chef and the delivery person were making out" I replied. "OK" Tinka said. Once we were finished with the pizza we walked out of the pizza place. "What do you'll want to do" I asked them? "How about the guys go somewhere and the girls go somewhere" Ty offered. "Good idea" Tinka said. We all split up and of course the guys went to game stop. After we bought a couple games I looked at the guys. "We have to get our tuxes and a corsage for the girls" I said. "Why" Gunther asked? "The dance tonight" I said. "Then all the boys looked at me with looks on their faces that said Now-I-remember. We walked into a store that had tuxes and corsages. "Thank you we are saved" I said. We all bought a corsage and a tux. We walked out with them in our bags. We saw the girls go into a store that has dresses. "So they forgot also" I said. We walked inside a jewelry store. "What are you doing" Deuce asked me? "I'm buying a necklace for Rocky I said. I found one that was beautiful. I had Rocky engrave in it. Then I walked out with a leather box in my pocket some video games a tux and a corsage. We met the girls at the exit to the mall. "So were should we go now" I asked? "How about we go to your house" Rocky said. "Ok" I replied. Once we got there the girls went inside my 17 year old sisters' room and we went inside my room. We did a four way COD MW 3 thing and we were all on the same team. I looked at my watch and it read 5:45. The dance starts at 6:05. We stopped the game and got dressed. Once we were ready we knocked on the girls' door. "I know what time it is we're getting ready so wait down stares for us" my sister yelled. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. When I opened it was my sisters' boyfriend Ryan. "Come on in man" I said. "The girls are upstairs getting ready" I told him. "Hey I got your sister a necklace and I want to know if you think she'll like it. He showed me the necklace I looked at him "She'll love it" I said. Then the girls came downstairs. All of the guys mouths were on the floor. The girls looked beautiful. Rocky walked up to me "Hey" she said. "You look like an angel" I replied. She smiled and I knew what I had to do. I pulled the leather box out of my pocket. "Rocky I got you this" I said and opened the box. She put her hand over her mouth and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I got it out of the box and walked behind her. I put it on for her and then walked in front of her. "I love it" she said. We all walked to the dance. As we were walking out I saw that Alyssa (my sister) had her necklace on also.


End file.
